


Making the Announcement

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [4]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge- March 2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making the Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge- March 2012

“We have to tell our parents that we're getting married, “ Faith stated at breakfast. “If we want to do it next weekend when I have Charlie, then we need to go and tell them.”  
They were both silent as they contemplated the combined reactions of Mona, Rose and Jack.  
“Well, “ said Faith optimistically. “Emily took our getting together well. Almost too well. Rose will sure be happy about finally getting grandchildren. But Mona and Jack?”  
She put her head in her hands.  
Still, after a shower and some nice shower-sex to calm them both down, they started out. They were both lucky enough to have the same day off. They tried to draw the same day since they started dating.  
By mutual consent, they decided to get Rose over with first. Bosco figured that Faith's parents would be the easiest and wanted to save them for last. Faith knew that her parents would be the hardest and wanted to save them for last.  
Rose was setting up for the post-afternoon lunch crowd at her bar.  
“Hey, “ she looked happy to see them both. “Maurice, Faith. What brings you both here? I hope nothing's wrong.”  
“No, nothing's wrong, Ma, “ said Bosco.  
“I'm pregnant, “ said Faith.  
“Well, that's nice I guess, Faith. I thought you were divorced from your husband.”  
“The babies are mine, Ma, “ cut in Bosco.  
It took Rose a second to absorb this and then her brain caught up.  
“Babies?”  
“I'm pregnant with twins, Rose, “ said Faith. “Bosco's twins.” Rose was so shocked that she stared at them for a moment and then started cooing out congratulations.  
“Well, this calls for a drink, “ said Rose. She poured one for herself but Bosco and Faith requested water. “When did you two...”  
Her voice trailed off as she realized that she couldn't actually say the words that came into her mind.  
Bosco could. “Start fucking?”  
“Bosco!” “Maurice!” Faith and Rose admonished him.  
“What? It's what you wanted to know, Ma. “  
Rose and Faith both glared at him and Bosco subsided and drank his water.  
“It's been a couple of months, Rose, “ said Faith.  
“Well, I'm glad the two of you finally got your head out of your asses,” said Rose, setting down her empty drink glass and pouring another.  
“What's that supposed to mean, Ma? Are you saying Faith and I had the hots for each other when we were riding together?”  
“Not at all, Maurice, “ said Rose gently, sipping her second drink. “You and Faith are so connected that you can talk without talking. I noticed this and it's not like I see the two of you together much. It must have driven your ex-husband crazy, Faith. I certainly wouldn't enjoy it if my husband could  
communicate with another woman without talking. That's a pretty tight bond. Sex is secondary to something like that. “  
This was a pretty astute observation on Rose's part.  
“What are you doing next weekend, Ma? We're going to Atlantic City to get married. We're going to take a couple of vacation days. Leave Friday after Faith's kids get out of school Come back on Sunday. Sound good?”  
“I'll be there with bells on, “ said Rose, coming around the bar to gather them both in her embrace. 

“What the fuck does that mean? Be there with bells on?” asked Bosco when they were back in his mustang.  
“I think that it was something they did a long time ago. Something to do with the wedding dances, “ said Faith.  
“People would wear bells when they danced?”  
“Something like that, I guess, “ said Faith.  
Faith grew silent as she directed him to Jack and Mona's house.  
“Hey, “ said Bosco. “It's going to be fine. We already had Rose. That wasn't so bad.”  
“Rose knows us, “ Faith answered. “She's used to us. My parents have only met you twice. They are still reeling from Fred and I divorcing.”  
They pulled up to Jack and Mona's house.  
“Faith, how are you, “ said Mona. “I haven't seen you in a while.”  
“I'm doing great, Ma, “ she said. “Do you remember my partner, Maurice Boscorelli?”  
“Yes,” Mona looked uncertainly at Bosco's scarred face. He had cut his hair really short and he still had a bandage on his face, although the scar had really been reduced.  
“Hello, “ Bosco held out his hand, trying to make a good impression.  
Mona invited him in. Jack was camped out in front of the television, the monkey he owned still sitting in the cage.  
“Hey, Faith, “ he said. “How's Charlie?”  
“He's doin' great, Dad. You still have that thing, huh?”  
“Yeah, Faith, “ he said, sipping at his drink. “Who is this?”  
“Dad, you remember Maurice Boscorelli. My partner.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Little pipsqueak. What the hell happened to your face.”  
Bosco puffed up with anger and Faith cut in.  
“He got shot, Daddy.”  
“Really?” Mona came into the room carrying a plate for Jack. “Faith, you told me your partner was shot. You didn't say he had been shot in the face. You must be a lucky man, “ she told Bosco.  
“He is lucky, Mom, “ said Faith. She never forgot the doctor's initial diagnosis that Bosco would be lucky if he could walk, talk or feed himself. She was so grateful for how far he had come.  
“Hell of a damn scar, “ said Jack.  
Bosco was about to go off. He was still sensitive about it, although in a weird way, Faith liked it. She told him that it was a living reminder of how much she meant to him. He knew that the doctor said it would be fairly well healed with a couple more surgeries. Faith caught his eye.  
“Dad, is it OK if I show Bosco the swing you got for mom?”  
“Sure, sure, “ said Jack, munching on his sandwich.  
Bosco and Faith went outside and sat on the swing. Bosco put his arms around Faith, enfolding her, protecting her as he always did. She leaned on him and closed her eyes.  
“I'm a terrible person, “ said Faith, opening her eyes after a few minutes. “I don't want my dad at my wedding. What can we do, Bosco? I don't want him at my wedding.”

“OK, “ said Bosco. “Then here's how we'll play this. We'll go back inside and make nice with your parents, which is going to be hard, believe me. Then when your Dad goes back in the living room or whatever, we'll tell your mom that we're getting married but that because my dad isn't going that we don't want your dad to feel weird. If she decides not to come too, then it's on her.”  
“Fair enough, “ said Faith.  
“Hey, “ Bosco grabbed her hand. “We haven't really talked about where we are going to live after we get married, but I gave notice on my place. I'll have a place for us to live but it won't be ready for about 6 or so weeks. I'll have to move in with you for a few weeks. ”  
“OK, “ she smiled at him but seemed unconcerned. His wedding surprise would be safe. He had closed on the house, but he knew she would have to give 30 days on her lease plus they would want to have time for her to get furniture and stuff. He was going to the auction in a day or two. He hoped that he could find something nice for her. He wanted a nice SUV. 

They went back in the house. Mona made them sandwiches and Faith and Bosco told her that they were getting married. Bosco didn't blink an eye as he explained that his dad played poker every Saturday evening and wasn't coming. Mona jumped on that, saying that Jack had a regular Saturday game himself.  
“So would you be interested in coming to Atlantic City with us, Ma?” Faith asked.  
“Yes, yeah, that would be nice, “ said Mona.  
“You don't think Dad will mind?”  
“No, he'll want to play poker. It's good that you're making it Mom's only, “ said Mona, even though that wasn't what they had said.  
“There's something else, Ma. I'm pregnant. With twins. Emily knows, but Charlie and Fred don't so don't mention it to Fred. It's mine to tell. “  
“Twins,”Mona looked shaken. “That's...odd. “  
“Why, Ma?”  
“I always thought it was strange that neither you nor Stanley had twins. I was a twin but my twin was stillborn.”  
“Wow, Ma. I never knew.”  
“Well, who goes around telling something like that? But twins usually skip generations. “  
They left and went back to Faith's apartment. Bosco stretched out on Faith's couch. It had been an emotionally draining day. Faith came in and slid onto the couch with him and they both fell asleep, not waking up until Emily came in. She had tried and failed to be quiet, but it was time for them to get up anyway. Bosco had promised Emily he would make Manicotti for dinner, which she had been requesting.  
“Hey Em, “ said Faith. “Bosco and I have to tell you something. “  
“OK,” said Emily looking a bit worried. She had really been enjoying having Bosco and her mom together and was afraid they would break up.  
“I'm pregnant, it's twins and we're going to Atlantic City next weekend to get married,” said Faith. “We told Grandma Mona and Rose today.”  
Emily was shocked and stared at them opened-mouthed for a minute and then she came and gave them both a hug.  
“Wow, “ she said.  
“ I haven't told your Dad or Charlie. Don't you tell them. They will both know when I want them to, “ said Faith.  
“No problem, “ said Emily.  
She went into her room and Bosco and Faith went into the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
